Sams Love
by Noob55
Summary: Young LT.Sam Kudo is inlove with captian Retsu Unohana..this is about their lived and love
1. Chapter 1 - The Start of it all

As Sam woke up he look out his window to see the beautiful morning sighing as he wished he was still in his dream with Unohana-San. ''Uhoo...Unohana '' he layed back down but his captian Rose soon yelled '' SAM GET TO WORK!'' he sighed wishing he could go back to sleep but duty that day Sams hope of running in Retsu came true.'' Hello Retsu-San!'' Sam called as he saw the beautiful women walk a sum of 35 feet infront of him. '' U-uh?'' Said Retsu Unohana as she heard the young Lt. she had a small crush on.'' Oh ..Hello Sam'' she said with her famous smile,that scares all living men.''EEEP!... On damn that face Retsu-san'' He smiled looking at her . But Retsu san didn't think it was a joke '' That was mean sam!'' she yelled and tunred her back on him but soon found arms wraped around her waist and blushed at the touch ''S-sam...not here''. ''Retsu-San..you smell like roses in bloom '' he said in a lust and loved filled voice '' Retsu-sama ..You are the most beautiful women in the world''but before sam could tilt her shin to kiss her Unohana did a shocking thing...She turned around and kissed him deeply before -flash stepping- away.''Uhhh..uhhh'' his cheeks were red and he fell over passed out.

Well that was Chapter one! it sucks! but im a Noob! so plz review! Oh and if you wish to help me PLLLZZZ message me!


	2. Chapter 2- A happy meeting

_I'V come with a stoke of luck! A NEW CHAPTER!...2 hours later! I hope you all love it...-mumbles- Even though 2 ppl have seen this crap.._

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR THESE CHARACTERS IN ANYWAY!

**Sam awoke in his ****baracks of squad three and his captian ****Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi** ( AKA Rose) looking down at him.'' Well hello there Sam...Baka '' he sighed and looks down apon me ''What happend?'' Sam asked ''We found you on the ground passed out... We all had a laugh..and than Retsu checked up on you...took her awhile...well...we dont know'' Rose looked down at me and slapped his hand to his head ''OH YEAH! she left you a note '' Rose looked around in his pockets'' Here'' As Rose handed me the paper I sat up and took it opening it slowly and reading it in my mind '' _Dear sam.. I am sorry for what I did...But I liked it very much...if you will please meet me at the court yard at 5:00 ...Love;Retsu''_

**Soon Sam arived at the court yard as said in the note his unkown Zanpakuto on his back ( you will all find out soon) and his blonde hair so so''Were is she?'' Sam said as he looked around and soon sat down on a bench leaning back '' Ahh...I'll wait forever for her...''. ''AHHH! HOW SWEET!'' The iritating voice of Rangiku Matsamuto said. '' Ugh... please leave Rangiku-chan...I begg!'' .''OOh ok Sam ''she smiled and left.** ''_Ahhhh...If only Retsu knew the whole truth'' ( U will soon know the truth)... '' _**Hello Sam'' The most beautiful voice said. ''Unohana..''Was all her could say before she sat beside him and smiled hugging him** tightly.

_WELL ITS LATE! I due like this chapter mroe than the other because I firgured out how to do more stuf! Messge me because I need some help on this_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter three!_

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR THESE CHARACTERS IN ANYWAY!  
I own Sam Kudo

Sam blushed and smiles as Retsu hugged him and his mind went blank but he soon recoverd himself '' ** H-Hi Retsu-San.. You smell wounderful...**'' He thought for a secound that he sounded like a perv but those thoughts were but aside as he heard some giggling''**Retsu-San?**''Sam said before he turns around to see Retsu Unohana.  
''**Well hello there Sam...'' **Said Retsu blushing as his green percing eyes loked deep not just at her but into her gentle sound '''**Samm..you'r making me blush..**'' Said Retsu blushing deeply.'' ** Well I cant help it''**Said Sam comming closer cupping her chin and bringing her into a gentle kiss.

Retsu was so shocked at first she did nothing but she soon leaned into the kiss parting her lips brushing her tounge on Sams lips and his teath and she screams in her head in victory as her tounge played with his ''**Mhmmm...Sam...S...Ohh'' **Retsu felt her self getting into the kiss and she deepend the kiss and wraped her arms around her arms around his neck and Sam smiled pulling her closer kissing her more deeply-

Im going to post a Lemon and I need help


End file.
